Children are generally curious and open to learning. As such, they are eager to learn regarding the aspects surrounding them. In the recent past, parents are taking an initiative to subject their children to various experiences, for making them more resourceful in the later part of their life. One such initiative is the use of a children playground which includes a variety of toys and other entertaining activities for the child.
Typically, every toy in the children playground is highly utilitarian for play purposes. The playground may also include toys such as, but are not limited to, sliders, climbers and the like, which are bulky and occupy substantial space. These toys are typically stationary and fixed on the floor, and thus unmovable. This configuration of the conventional climber toys renders unmodularity, which translates to the fact that the parents are unable to set up these climbers at the desired destination.
To overcome the limitations in the conventional playground toys, portable activity frames are designed. The portable activity frames can be placed at the desired destination by suitable manipulation. However, the conventional portable activity frames are not as substantial or usable as the toys stationed in the playground. Accordingly, there is a need for techniques which can overcome one or more limitations stated above in addition to providing other technical advantages.